Neige Blanche
by sandwich au fromage
Summary: C'est l'hiver, il neige dehors. Et il fait froid, très froid ... pourquoi Remus ne rentre t-il pas ?


Petite Fic Remus/Severus. Attention, ceux qui n'aiment pas la guimauve, vont détester :p

Disclamer: si mon loupiot m'appartenait, il serait resté professeur défense contre les forces du mal :( ! et quant au titre ( toute ressemblance avec un conte, et un dessin animé de disney serait fortuite … lol n'ayez crainte l'histoire n'a aucun rapport avec le conte … )

Neige- Blanche

C'était un de ces hivers glacés durant lesquels la neige recouvrait le paysage de neige. Poudlard ne faisait pas exception. Les alentours et l'enceinte même du collège, était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc immaculé. Les arbres avaient perdu leur verdure, et les créatures magiques, pour la plupart, se tapissaient dans leur tanière.

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées. La majorité des élèves, était rentrée chez elle, pour profiter du peu de temps qu'elle avait dans le but de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec sa famille. Certains, préféraient la quiétude du château, bien vide sans son effectif au complet, et la protection que celui-ci offrait.

Dans les couloirs, le froid intense avait gelé, le sol, habituellement humide, et si un malheureux élève n'avait pas la présence d'esprit de faire attention, Peeves , l'esprit frappeur dont l'humour était particulièrement douteux, lui réservait une blague de son cru.

Ne parlons pas des cachots. Bien qu'il y fasse bien plus froid qu'aux étages supérieurs de Poudlard, les étudiants ne s'y aventuraient pas. Evidemment, ceux qui n'étaient pas nés de la dernière pluie ( mais dans ce cas de figure, de la dernière tempête de blizzard ), savaient que c'était à cause du terrible, du monstrueux, du terrifiant ( les fans : et du si sexxxyyyy )

Severus Rogue, Professeur et Maître incontesté des potions, ancien mangemort et espion pour Dumbledore à ses heures perdues, qui y résidait. Le Professeur Rogue, est souvent surnommé : Le misérable sale bâtard aux cheveux gras.

Si les étudiants l'évitent bien volontier, c'est sans doute à cause de la passion de Rogue, pour les sanctions tardives, et les chutes de points, notemment du côté du sablier de Gryffondor. De nature peu sociable, il n'aime pas les lieux remplis de monde, les démonstrations affectives, les Maraudeurs ...

Parlons-en de ces fameux Maraudeurs qu'il semble tant exécrer. C'était un groupe de quatre étudiants : James Potter ( Paix à son âme ), Sirius Black ( bis ), Peter Pettigrow, et Remus Lupin. Ces derniers lui avaient rendu la vie bien dure, durant la période estudiantine de Severus. Blagues de mauvais goût, riddiculisation publique ... Seul Remus Lupin, qui était préfet durant sa cinquième année, ne prenait part à ces plaisanteries qu'il qualifiait très justement de barbares.

Remus Lupin ... Remus John Lupin ... En 1993, il avait été enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, poste qu'il a perdu, après que son état de lycanthrope fut découvert à cause d'une maladresse de la part du Maître des Potions. Mais, quatre ans plus tard, c'est-à-dire, à présent, en 1997 si vous, sorciers, avez pu étudier avant d'entrer à Poudlard, les mathématiques moldues, savez compter, il put ouvrir, avec la bénédiction des parents d'élèves, un club de duel à Poudlard.

Il était l'enseignant le plus apprécié parmi les élèves, et seuls quelques Serpentards à la langue de vipère, trouvaient encore à critiquer, sur sa tenue vestimentaire, et ses métamorphoses menstruelles.

Nos deux protagonistes, se disputaient justement, sur ce fameux club de duel. Severus, devait, sur ordre du directeur, assister Remus dans quelques cours. Madame Pomfresh ayant trop à faire avec son infirmerie, les duellistes blessés, seraient soignés par le collègue de Lupin. Mais le cours d'aujourd'hui, dont le sujet était : les magies offensives de type glace, théorie et pratique, semblait trop dangereux pour " la chauve-souris des cachots ". Et la dispute dérivait de plus en plus, comme d'habitude.

Vous n'avez aucune notion du danger Lupin ! Ces imbéciles sans cervelle seraient très bien capables de geler leurs camarades jusqu'à un seuil dépassant la limite du tolérable !

Je vous dis qu'ils sont tout à fait capable de limiter leur puissance !

Evidemment, c'est sûr qu'un loupiot comme vous ne peut évaluer la façon dont cela va dégénérer.

Loupiot ? Mais moi je n'ai pas demandé à être loup-garou ! Ce n'est pas moi qui a volontairement voulu aller lécher les bottes de Voldemort chaque soir ! répliqua Remus, ignorant les frémissement des élèves dans son dos, qui avaient entendu le nom du sombre Seigneur.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre à cela, Rogue tenta une de ses célèbres phrases venimeuses :

Ai-je mordu tout un orphelinat durant la pleine lune, rendant une troupée d'enfants lycanthropes ? Sans parler de ceux qui sont morts ... Une véritable boucherie ...

Touché ! Le " loupiot " ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. En effet, cette fameuse nuit d'hécatombe, la porte de sa miséreuse maison, situé non loin d'un village moldu, avait cédé sous les attaques répétées de la créature lunaire, sanguinaire comme jamais. La proximité, l'odeur de la chair infantile trop tentante ...

Remus , ou plutôt son alter-égo monstrueux, fut coupable d'un crime dont personne ( ou du moins, appartenant au ministère de la magie ), ne retrouva le coupable.

Il s'en voulait bien entendu, énormément. Dumbledore, qui savait que ce n'était pas réellement de la faute de Lupin, le lui répétait sans cesse, mais rien n'y faisait ...

Rogue, lui, s'acharnait, se vengeant de toutes ces années durant lesquelles, les Maraudeurs l'ont fait souffrir ...

Le Professeur de Duel, quitta la salle, sombre.

Le cours est terminé. annonça Rogue inutilement. 5 points en moins à Gryffondor, Potter, pour écouter les discutions de ses professeurs ...

" J' y suis allé un peu fort ... pensa le Maître des potions, après avoir quitté lui-même les lieux. Mais, c'était nécessaire ... "

Rejoignant ses appartements, adjacents à ses classes dans les cachots, il s'installa sur son bureau, prit une pile de copies, et en commença la correction. Les heures s'écoulèrent.

Severus n'était pas allé dîné, et à ce qu'avait dit Docky, son elfe de maison particulier, Remus non plus. Il y avait pourtant du pudding au chocolat à volonté au menu ...

" Pas de bêtise Lupin, je t'en supplie ! " fut la seule réflexion qu'il eut, et qu'il aurait voulu détachée, s'il n'y avait pas cette pointe d'angoisse grandissante, au fond de son estomac.

La nuit arriva alors. La neige continuait de tomber, et le vent faisait craquer les fenêtres de la chambre de Rogue. Que faisait-il ? Où était-il ?

Severus se le demandait encore. Le sommeil le gagnait et il ne put lutter. Il allait plonger dans ses couvertures lorsque soudain, il eut une étrange impression.

Il s'habilla, mit une robe bien chaude, et quitta les cachots. Grimpant les escaliers rapidement, il ne prit même pas la peine de sanctionner deux élèves, dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, très occupés ...

Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt interdite, un havre de paix connu uniquement de lui et de Remus, il avança doucement vers une silhouette, assise sur un banc, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Il fait froid Remus ...

Ce dernier ne répondit pas .

Tu vas être malade si tu restes dehors comme ça. Allez viens, rentre avec moi !

Aucune réponse ...

Severus se baissa par terre, jusqu'à se trouver au même niveau que la tête de Remus. Là il put voir que celui-ci avait pleuré. Et Severus ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Il ne pouvait pas voir ces yeux mordorés qu'il aimait tant, rougis et bouffis ...

Soudainement, sans prévenir, le lycanthrope s'effondra sur son collègue, qui rattrapa sans peine, le corps frêle. Gelé, il était gelé. Et il tremblait ...

... suis désolé ... murmura Remus, s'accrochant au corps du Maître des potions, dans le but de recevoir un peu de chaleur.

Ce n'est pas grave ...

S'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol enneigé, il allongea le corps de Remus sur ses genoux, et relevait sa tête, la serrant contre lui. Il alluma un feu devant lui, et fit apparaître une épaisse couverture qu'il déposa sur le malade.

C'est à moi d'être désolé Remus. Je suis allé beaucoup trop fort ... Mais tu sais bien qu'il faut que les gens croivent que nous nous détestons ... Parce que si ... Si Voldemort l'apprenait ... S'il savait pour toi et moi ... Il te tuerait Remus ... et je ne veux pas que tu meurs !

Tout autour d'eux, la neige ne cessait de tomber, mais tous deux s'en fichaient, ils ont fini par se retrouver,comme d'habitude ...

... t'aime Sev' ... marmonna le lycanthrope avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, de rejoindre le pays des songes.

Je t'aime aussi Remus ...

Il serra encore plus son amour dans ses bras, comme s'il allait le perdre.

Scrutant les alentours, de peur qu'on les observe, il déposa alors un doux baiser sur la chevelure chocolat au lait de Remus ...

Dors bien ...

Fin

Ouinnn c'était guimauve à souhait ! mais j'ai besoin de guimauve justement lol Ya pas assez de fics Remus/Severus ! snif snif .

Allez, reviewvé (comme ça s'écrit déjà ...) si vous le voulez ( bah c'est pas grave sinon :p je comprendrais que vous vouliez pas reviewvé )

Et bah voili voilou ...


End file.
